Words Engraved Upon My Soul
by Kaitou Kid San
Summary: Sweet little thing that's been stuck in my head. Inspired by StarStreakedSky's story Arsenic and Old Lace.


Inspired by **Arsenic and Old Lace** by **StarStreakedSky**

Only a one-shot.

Frisk and Chara are female in this story sorry.

* * *

Every monster and human was born with a soulmate. The person they were meant to be with. Souls and soulmates could change over time in certain circumstances. The way you know your soulmate was words like black ink somewhere on your person. These words can come at any time in someone's life...

Asriel Dreemurr was born with words written on his back. When he started to learn how to read, and understand he asked his mother what his words said for he couldn't read them.

"Oh my child, your words are beautiful. They say 'You are worth saving.'" Toriel said with a kind smile.

Asriel smiled as well warmed by the kind words. As he got older he began to wonder about the words on his back. What did they mean? Who was going to save him and from what? The years passed and a human had fallen down. A human girl named Chara.

Chara also had words only he couldn't read them as it was an illegible mark on her wrist. Chara and Asriel became like sibling. Chara had one day asked what his words were when she had seen his mother's words on her arm. Asriel blushed a little and told her. Chara had frowned.

Asriel had then asked if she had every known what her words were. Chara had smiled a bit and said they were always like that...

Asriel was not content with the plan that Chara had come up with but trusted his friend/sister. Soon he didn't know what to do as he had absorbed his friend's /sister's soul. He was stronger so much stronger that everything seemed to fade away.

Except now the words on his back seemed to burn. As he walked Chara's body in his arms towards the village of the humans, he believed he would never find his soulmate. As he was struck by the humans he knew he'd never find his soulmate. And as he fell to his knees in New Home Chara's body fell from his arms. As he turned to dust and spread across the garden his thoughts were in despair...

Flowey awoke in the garden confused and afraid.

"Mother, Father!" He called out.

But nobody came.

Slowly Flowey learned he couldn't feel, he had tried so hard and so long to get something.

But nothing came.

Flowey began to hate the fact that even in this form, even without his soul. The words were still written on him, on the back of his stem. He hated thse words so much, he didn't want to be saved, not anymore.

Then when he began killing everyone out of curiosity, he hoped the words would fade away and he'd discover which creature in the underground wanted to save him. No matter who he killed, or how many times he killed them the words never faded. He even remembered one fight with the Smiley Trashbag.

The comedian had somehow spied the words on his stem and laughed a quiet chuckle.

"Huh who knew. Guess everyone has their type."

After that his words seemed to burn more...

Flowey had reset again and was waiting to make the Smiley Trashbag's life hell. Then he tried to reset again yet he couldn't. He could no longer reset.

Curious he searched and found another human had fallen down. Their had been other humans who had fallen down. They were dull and uninteresting and quite boring to be honest. Not this human, this human was different exciting.

As Flowey watched he tried to find this human's words were. If they were like Chara's words. Flowey often was reminded of Chara, so much so he often forgot and called her by that name. Flowey loved watching this new Chara, he had gotten so bored with everyone else.

Soon she played right into his hands.. petals.. leafs? Flowey had the six human souls he was Omega, and all powerful. He was going to get that last human soul. But even in this form he could feel the words burned across his back...

Once again Flowey was his true self and so sad for what he had done to the others of his kind. It was better that he stay in the underground while all the others went to the surface. His words now made him sad, for they meant nothing to him, yet they meant everything.

A few months of lonelyness Frisk had returned to visit him. For some odd reason he had yet to revert to his flower form. Asriel frowned tears in his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Asriel said with a sniffle.

Frisk smiled and laughed a little bit. Asreil spying a black band of words twisting around her ankle. The words he had just spoken.

"You are worth saving." Frisk said capturing him in a hug.

Asreil cried in her arms. And as she helped him get to the surface. He kept staring at his words on her ankle, and thought of her words on his back. He never felt better.

* * *

There we go a sweet little thing that's been stuck in my head for awhile.

 _KKS_


End file.
